


Kneel before me

by Adara_Rose



Series: Seashelly Fictober 2018 [1]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: "Jefferson leans forward agonizingly slowly, taking Shelly’s erection into his mouth like he’s unsure about the act, but there is no hesitation in the eyes still looking up at Shelly, holding him fast more than the hands stroking his thighs."





	Kneel before me

He falls to his knees slowly, first crouching down, then kneeling. His hands are burning through the fabric of Shelly’s trousers, unbearably hot and at the same time, not enough. 

“Jeff-” he begins to protest, but a scorching look from the dark eyes looking up at him makes him flounder and stop. Instead, Shelly gasps softly as those hands move, finding his fly and undoing with slow, triumphant fingers.

Those clever fingers find their way inside, with the same aching slowness as they undid his pants, finding and stroking his hard cock teasingly. A choked moan slips unbidden from Shelly’s mouth, and he bites his lip in an attempt to keep quiet. He doesn’t want to be found out, especially not now when Jefferson’s pulling his pants and underwear down and freeing his erection.

“God” is uttered reverently, and it takes Shelly a moment to realize it wasn’t him who said it.

Then Jefferson’s mouth is on his cock, wet and eager and — he thinks — skilled. 

“Ah!” Shelly’s hips buck instinctively, wanting more, and someone moans. He doesn’t know who.

 

Jefferson leans forward agonizingly slowly, taking Shelly’s erection into his mouth like he’s unsure about the act, but there is no hesitation in the eyes still looking up at Shelly, holding him fast more than the hands stroking his thighs.

Then those eyes leave him, and that sinful mouth starts working. 

 

He sucks slowly, almost lazily, taking in more and more gradually. His mouth is a burning inferno, his tongue stroking and caressing in a way that has Shelly closing his eyes, his head falling back as he tries desperately to keep from moaning too loudly. Their friends are mere meters away, and he does  _ not _ want them to come investigating. Not when Jefferson’s teeth lightly scrape the sensitive skin of his cock, the momentary pain enough to make Shelly groan and push forward, deeper into the younger man’s mouth.

 

There is another moan, muffled, triumphant, and this time there is no doubt as to who made it. Jefferson’s hand comes up to wrap around the base of Shelly’s cock even as he draws back until only the head of Shelly’s cock is in his mouth. Then he starts sucking in earnest, his mouth eager and wet. He wraps his lips tightly around the head of Shelly’s cock, his cheeks hollowing as he sucks hard, the pressure making the man he’s pleasuring shove his fist into his mouth as he can’t keep quiet. He brings his tongue in on the action, swiping and swirling across the sensitive head as he laps up every drop of precome that he can get, the taste addictive. Jefferson wants more, needs more, and he starts his slow descent again, determined to take Shelly to the root, no matter what.

 

Inch by inch he takes him in, breathing heavily through his nose as his lips stretch, his jaw beginning to ache. Someone is moaning hoarsely and Jefferson’s pretty sure it’s him. He’s wanted this for so long, desperate for it, and he is going to blow Shelly’s mind if it’s the last thing he does.

 

So he rubs his tongue against the sensitive vein on the underside of Shelly’s cock, reveling in the muffled groan this elicits. He can feel Shelly’s thighs quiver under his hands, and it thrills him. The taste of the cock filling his mouth is intoxicating, addictive, and he never wants to stop.

 

The first time Shelly’s cock hits the back of Jefferson’s mouth he chokes, unable to breathe, and he pulls back, gasping. He doesn’t let go, however, but instead slides back down, until his nose is buried in Shelly’s pubes and god he can’t breathe and his eyes are watering and  _ fuck yes _ he needs this.

 

Shelly gasps in something between pleasure and shock as Jefferson’s throat vibrates around his cock as the younger man moans with lust, his cock drooling more precome into the warm, slick mouth surrounding him. The feeling of Jefferson swallowing is almost more than he can stand; the muscles of his mouth contracting, the pressure increasing as he pulls back, then sucks him down again, and Shelly doesn’t know who can’t keep quiet but it might be both of them. 

 

Jefferson bobs his head in a faster rhythm, his desire making him desperate, and he is rewarded by a hand gripping the back of his head almost painfully hard, tugging at his hair, pushing him forward. He chokes again but doesn’t pull back, just forces his throat muscles to relax even though they are protesting. The head of Shelly’s cock is pressing against the back of his mouth, where his throat begins, and he wants to try something, something he knows feels good, and he wants to give Shelly all the pleasure he is capable of.

So he swallows.

 

Shelly’s cry is heard even through his fist, and he thrusts almost desperately into Jefferson’s mouth. It sort of hurts, but Jefferson is too far gone to care, shoving a hand into his trousers to stroke his own straining erection, and he swallows again, loving how it makes Shelly shudder and jerk and almost-but-not-quite fuck his mouth.

 

He pulls back just a bit, then sucks him down again, loving how the brief respite and then the choking sensation work together, and he wants to feel Shelly come down his throat, hear his moans, wants to feel him let go.

So he sucks harder, hollowing his cheeks, bobbing his head, free hand coming up to caress Shelly’s balls, drawn tight and swollen against his body, revelling in the muffled cry this causes.

 

Shelly stares down at the man pleasuring him in a wide-eyed mix of wonder and lust, hardly believing this is happening even as throat muscles constrict around his cock again, fingers rolling his balls between them expertly, as dark eyes once more rise to meet his.

 

When those eyes lock with his as Jefferson swallows him down again, his mouth scorching hot and almost too tight, that Shelly can’t hold back any longer, neither with his moans or his pleasure.

 

When he comes it’s almost painful, beginning somewhere in the vicinity of his spine and rolling forward, centering on his throbbing cock as he shudders, pushing forward into Jefferson’s insatiable mouth that doesn’t let go for even a moment.

 

The feeling of him swallowing his come makes it feel as if he is coming forever, drawing out his orgasm until he falls back against the wall, boneless and breathless and just a little bewildered.

 

Jefferson hums in contentment as he licks Shelly’s softening cock, reluctantly letting it slip from his mouth. 

 

He already wants him again.


End file.
